<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe. Focus. by MyFullYetTwistedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873815">Breathe. Focus.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart'>MyFullYetTwistedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Meditation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The force surrounds him and he reaches out.</p><p>They are both searching. One is terrified there is nothing to find.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe. Focus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>The force surrounds him and he reaches out.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly he can feel the force signature of the child, shining as bright as his father had.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Closer at hand is something fainter. Something he hasn't been able to reach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'-bi-Wan'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snap open.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Focus.</p><p> </p><p>Concentrate on reaching out.</p><p> </p><p>He slides away like oil from water.</p><p> </p><p>He tries again.</p><p> </p><p>They are both searching. One is terrified there is nothing to find.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>'I have never left your side, my Obi-Wan'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>For just a moment, he breaks through.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs on tightly and doesn't let go.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>